AD:JL Season 3
by TrickedPast
Summary: A continuation of the show. Please R&R! T just in case!
1. Prologue

**AD:JL Season 3 - Prologue**

Jake and Rose walked down the deserted Florida beach, watching the sun rise. Jake snapped his fingers and a hammock appeared by the water. "So… you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I did." Rose paused. "My family is planning a trip to somewhere in the US. But they won't tell me where…"

"Wait, are you saying there's a chance that you may be coming to NYC?" Jake questioned. "That would be awesome!"

"That's just it, Jake. I have no idea where we're going. But… If I do end up in New York, you promise you'll be at the airport waiting?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks Jake." she smiled. They were a millimeter away from kissing when Jake heard a bang and was snapped out of his dream date with Rose.

"What the heck?" Jake shot up out of bed. It was 8 in the morning. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" He got dressed and went downstairs, ate breakfast, and was heading out the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where're you going, Jakeroo?" his dad asked.

"Um, school… why?"

"It's the ninth day of summer vacation, dummy." Haley appeared behind her dad.

"Oh… right…" Jake blushed. "I… I kinda forgot." he closed the front door behind him.

"Idiot." Haley muttered.

"I heard that Haley!" Jake yelled, halfway up the stairs. Haley giggled and Jake rolled his eyes. 'Summer…' Jake thought. 'I love the idea of no school, but 3 months with Haley? Not so much.'


	2. Chapter 1

**AD:JL SEASON 3**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OK I'm TRYING to update again! YAYZ!**

**As for those awesome people who reviewed in the first 30 minutes!**

**Dylan: Thanks! :D**

**Chai: I'll be sure to continue it! Thank you for your support! **

**Ada69: Thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can :D**

**

* * *

**

**And now to the chapter that I haven't written yet but by the time you're reading this it will be written, but not for me. Confused? Good.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: I NO OWN! Disney does sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Rose sat on the end of her bed, looking at the picture of her and Jake on the night of the Homecoming dance. She heard a knock at her door and she immediately stuffed the picture under her pillow. She still hadn't told her parents about Jake. That he wasn't delusional. That he had been telling the truth. And now, as she heard the words that came out of her mother's mouth, she knew she couldn't afford to tell them. Not yet. _Once we're on the plane_, Rose thought, _ I'll tell them_. "Rose, honey? We're going to New York. New York City to be exact." Rose squealed with joy when she heard this. _This is the best day ever! _Rose thought.

* * *

_ This is the worst day, _ Jake thought. _ Ever_. He had been distracted thinking about Rose, and looking like a total fool, he fell off the top of the half-pipe. Three times. "Uhh, Jakey?" Trixie looked at her friend, concerned. "You okay...?"

"Well aside from falling off the half-pipe 3 times, and landing on Brad the third time, then getting the snot beat out of me... Yeah Trix, I'm perfectly fine!" Jake retorted, annoyed. "I just wish I could open up a can of smack-daddy on Brad. If only I could turn into a dragon... oh wait, I can!"

"Nu-uh Jakey! You know better then I do that if ANYONE saw you as a dragon, they would turn you into the government." Trixie snapped. " And then, you, Haley, your gramps, and every other magical creature in existence would be doomed."

"I know Trix... I'm just so SICK of Brad always getting to do whatever he wants. He needs someone to teach him a lesson..." Jake grumbled.

* * *

**-Later that night, with Rose.-**

**

* * *

**

Rose was thankful that she and her family were the only ones in first class on the ride to New York. _It's now or never_, Rose thought.

**A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter! I just wanted to make a cliffhanger!**

**And huge thanks to ada69 for giving me the idea for Rose POV. Reviews aren't a lie. Give them NOW FOR CKAEZ!**

**~tricked**


	3. Chapter 2 : Revelation

**AD:JL SEASON 3 - CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Who's ready for the epic reveal? *readers cheer* Now for a little fun… *readers cheer louder* Thank you. Thank you. The state of my story, is strong! (lol at you people who don't know where this going.) Hear me when I say 'I chew other people's gum and spit it into the hair of your monkey faced children!'. Lol enough of this. Now to get to the story. **

**Rik: I'll update as often as I can.**

**

* * *

**

Rose was thankful that she and her family were the only ones in first class on the ride to New York._ It's now or never_, Rose thought._ Here goes nothing_. "Mom?" Rose asked.

"Yes honey?" her mother replied. Rose was kind of nervous about telling her, but she knew if she told her dad, he would freak out and probably call her delusional too.

"You remember Jake right?" she asked.

"You mean that delusional kid who thinks he's a dragon?" she asked curiously. "Yes why?"

"Mom! He is not delusional!" Rose was getting annoyed. "He… he really is a... a dragon."

"Umm, Rosie?" her twin sister, Lilly, asked. "Are you OK?"

"Yes! I'm fine." Rose pulled the picture out of her pocket. "Mom look. I found this picture in his jacket pocket when you told me to throw it out. And by the way… I never threw it out..."

Her mom grabbed the picture and looked at Jake and Rose, dressed for the Homecoming ball. "But… but this doesn't make sense." her mom paused. "You didn't even go to homecoming…"

"I actually did." Rose sighed. "In another life."

"Good one sis!" her sister started to laugh, but then saw the look of pure seriousness on Rose's face. "Oh… you weren't kidding were you?"

"No, Lil. I'm not!" Rose paused. "Look, I know you probably think I'm delusional as Jake now, but he was telling the truth! That night... that night I snuck out of the house."

"Rose!" her mother gasped in shock.

"Mom, If I hadn't snuck out Jake and every other dragon in the world would be dead, and we'd be under the reign of the Dark Dragon. I saved Jake." Rose paused. "And he saved me."

"What do you mean he saved you?" her sister asked, interest spiked. "How?"

"A pillar fell on my leg, and I was stuck. And on top of that, the temple was about to disappear- with me in it- for one thousand years. Then Jake flew in and lifted the pillar off of me, and picked me up. He started to fly away when the Dark Dragon grabbed Jake's foot with his tail. We were slowly being pulled into a vortex when I used this," Rose then pulled out what looked like a metal stick from her purse. "to free us."

"What's that thing?" Lilly asked.

"It's a huntsstaff. It's what I used when I was in the Huntsclan. And before you ask the Huntsclan is an, or should I say, _was _an organization bent on destroying all magical creatures. Dragons especially."

"How in the world did a stick free you?" her mother asked.

Instead of answering, Rose pressed a button on the 'stick' and it turned into her huntsstaff. "Does that answer your question?"

"Ummm… I guess."

"I told you I wasn't lying mom."

"Well… Rose… I still don't believe you." her mom said.

"Me either." her sister chimed in.

"Fine. Then when we get there, I'll have Jake prove it to you." Rose used the in-flight phone to call Jake. After a few rings, Jake finally answered. "Hello?"

"Jake! Guess what?"

"You're coming to New York?"

"Yeah! We'll be landing in an hour. See you there." Rose paused. "And Jake...? I told my mom and sister. But they didn't believe me. Soo… can you PLEASE prove them wrong?"

"With pleasure!" and with that, Rose hung up.

"You guys will see in exactly one hour that you're wrong."

* * *

They arrived in New York City around 3:00 PM EST. As soon as they exited the airport they saw Jake. He noticed Rose and sprinted over to her and her family. "Hey!" Jake greeted Rose as he neared them.

"Hey Jake." Rose hugged him, completely forgetting her parents were there watching until she heard her father clear his throat. Rose blushed, embarrassed.

"So…" Rose's father said. "Do you have proof? Or are you here to waste our time?"

"Yes I have proof." Jake replied. "But I obviously can't do it here…" Jake glanced at all the nearby people. "Too many people. But if you come with me to my grampa's shop, I'll prove it to you."

* * *

_**-At Canal Street Electronics-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jake opened the front door of the shop. "Here we are." Jake announced.

"Hey kid-"Fu walked in to the front room on his hind legs, but as soon as he saw Rose's family, he dropped down onto all fours and said, "I mean, woof?"

"Did… did that dog just talk…?" Lilly asked, shocked.

"Yes he did." Jake replied.

"No way…"

"Yes way sweetheart, I'm living, breathing, and talking aren't I?"

"Look if this isn't proof enough, then watch this." Jake backed up a little."DRGON UP!" He shouted, a mystical blue fire surrounding him. Just as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving a red dragon in Jake's place.

"Dr…dr…dr…DRAGON!" Lilly and her mother screamed in unison. Her father simply fainted from shock. "Please don't eat us!" Her mother begged. They ran and hid behind the counter.

"Eat you? What on earth are you talking about? That's Jake!" Rose was getting annoyed. "He wouldn't ever hurt someone who is innocent."

"That's Jake…?" Her sister asked.

When the dragon opened it's mouth and said, "Yes I'm Jake! Who else would I be…?" her mouth was gaping open in shock. "I won't hurt you guys. Dragons are the good ones."

"Jake…" Lilly slowly and unsurely approached the true form of Jake.

"Lilly! No!" her mother yelled. "That thing _can't_ be Jake! It just can't..." Lilly ignored her mother, and continued walking towards Jake. He closed his eyes and held out his clawed hand. Lilly hesitated at first, but then grabbed Jake's hand and shook it.

"See? I won't hurt you." Jake said In the background, her mother fainted.

"This will take some getting used to…" was all Lilly could say through her shock.

**A/N:** **So… this took a long time to write…. All 1000+ words! I really hoped you enjoyed! Next update should be sometime this weekend and I'd like to get at least 3 more reviews before I update, so please R&R!**

**~tricked**


	4. Chapter 3 : Like Mother, Like Daughter

**-AD:JL SEASON 3 - CHAPTER 3 : Like Mother, Like Daughter-**

Rose's mother slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She rubbed her head. "I just had the weirdest dream." she mumbled.

"Mom?" Rose came into the room. "You OK?"

"Yeah honey." she paused. "I just had the weirdest dream… Your friend Jake was a dragon…"

As if on cue Jake walked in, in his human form. "Look, I know this may be hard to believe but that was no dream." he paused. "I really am a dragon…"

"Well, I'm still dreaming of course… I'll just wake up any minute now and everything will be normal again."

Lilly got up from her seat in the front room and walked to her hysteric mother. "Mom, it's okay… Jake wouldn't hurt anyone. Right Jake?"

"Right." Jake replied.

"Okay, okay… so Jake is a dr… dragon…? Really…?"

. "Yes, I am. Like I said before, dragons are the good guys." Jake paused. "Hurting innocent people or creatures is against our nature."

"Well... Rose... I- I see that you two really like each other... I'm willing to accept that. But if _my _Rose gets into _any _trouble," she said. "you'd _better _protect her Dragon Boy."

_Wow. She even uses the same nickname... Like mother, like daughter. _

"Yes ma'am!" Jake said.

"I just hope my dad is as understanding..." Rose said

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! If you haven't already check out my new AD:JL fanfic E_xposed : Book One. _Expect the next chapter to be A LOT longer.**

**~tricked**


	5. Announcement  I'm Back Baby!

A/N: OHMAIGOD IM SO SORRY!

I'd just like to say I'm back and better that ever, with new chapters, plot twists and even more. To those of you who were thinking, _'did he died?'_ the answer my fine friends would be an obvious, "NO"! :D

Expect a new chapter of Exposed and Season 3 to be coming up in the following hours after this update!

Sincerely,

Clayton, aka ~tricked


	6. Chapter 4: Worries

There was silence in the Whitmans' rented car as they drove to their hotel. Rose had been texting Jake nonstop since they got in the car. They were both nervous. Nervous as to how the rest of Rose's family was going to react, once the shock of the incident was gone. What would they say? And more importantly, what would they _do_? Well, they would just have to wait and see.

_**'What if your parents report us to the government?' **_ Jake's most recent text read, _**'There are way to many "What ifs..." about this. That's why I was nervous about even telling them. On top of that G's ticked off at me for even letting them into the shop...'**_

Rose, who was typing a reply, was thinking the same thing. When they got to the hotel, Rose's mother said, "Rose... I don't know if I want you seeing him. There's just too much risk. We have no way of trusting him. No way of knowing that he wouldn't just turn around and kill you in an instant."

Rose just flopped down on her bed and let out an exasperated moan. "Mom... If he had wanted to kill me then don't you think he would've already? Come on people, really?" She then proceeded to start toying with her necklace. "I knew this would happen..." she said to herself. "I knew it."

**A/N; sorry for the shortness. Just needed a filler to buy some time. I'm in the process of totally rewriting Exposed. Since I made it when I never really had a set plot when I started it, and I had no idea where I was going with that last chapter, you people will get a totally revamped new story line with more detail, and more awesomeness! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with any suggestions you have!**

**~tricked**


End file.
